The purpose of this project is to increase the implementation of safe practice interventions for patients at risk for or who are diagnosed with venous thromboembolism (VTE), through use of an evidenced-based and system-supported interactive VTE Safety Toolkit. Venous thromboembolism consists of two related conditions: pulmonary embolism (PE) and deep vein thrombosis (DVT). Multidisciplinary clinical and research teams in partnerships among the University of Washington Medical Center (UWMC), University of Washington School of Nursing, and the Center for Health Sciences Interprofessional Education and Research have developed and will implement a VTE Safety Toolkit for UWMC providers, patients and external referring providers of the UWMC in Washington, Wyoming, Alaska, Montana and Idaho (WWAMI Region) via web-linkages, consultative templates, and interactive educational CDs. This project is intended to inform AHRQ, providers, patients, payers, policy makers, and the public about how this safe practice intervention can be successfully implemented in diverse health care settings, leading to safer and better health care for all Americans. Unfortunately, despite the substantial literature regarding the appropriate management, VTE has been identified as an area of concern by several national groups involved with patient safety or quality improvement. The UWMC has recently documented an increased incidence of postoperative [unreadable] VTE and addressing this clinical problem has now become a major priority of the UWMC Center for Clinical Excellence and for the UW Patient Safety Committee. The risk assessment data from various [unreadable] sources have demonstrated multiple problems with the diagnosis, management, and prevention of VTE at UWMC from the level of the provider, patient, and system. This is not a new clinical problem, but it is a unique clinical problem that requires coordination of care across multiple locations (in hospital, outpatient, at home) by multiple providers (nursing, medicine, pharmacy, surgery), supported by a system that assists in the process of delivering care. The over all aim of this project is to implement a VTE Safety Toolkit and evaluate the effect of this implementation on clinical and system outcomes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]